


Captain America is Definitely a Son of Athena

by Avidreader6



Series: Daily Phlint [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Camp Half-Blood, Clint Barton son of Apollo, Demigods, First Meetings, M/M, Phil Coulson son of Athena, Steve Rogers son of Athena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: Finding out you're a demigod is hard enough, having to find a place to sit at lunch is even harder.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a Harry Potter AU, so why not add a Percy Jackson AU?   
> And yes, I do think Steve would be a son of Athena even though Ares is also a good choice.

When Clint Barton had arrived at Camp Half-Blood, Phil had taken one look at the tired looking kid and known Apollo would claim him. Phil may have only been 13, but he wasn’t blind, and he could see that under the grime of running for his life, the new kid was cute. Chiron had introduced Clint to the rest of the campers and sent him off to the Hermes table until he was claimed. Clint’s eyes were fixed on Phil, though, and there was a slightly crooked grin on his face as he sat and began eating. Phil watched him ask questions of the other kids, and tried to focus back on what he and Steve had been talking about. 

They were talking about the tactics of the Allies during WWII when a voice interrupted them. “Mind if I join your table?”

Steve looked up and smiled, but before he could say yes, Phil said. “Did Athena claim you?”

Blushing, Clint shook his head. “No, no one has yet. But I asked and the other kids said it wasn’t assigned seating and it’s just a little crowded over there, you know?”

Hermes was always the most crowded house and feeling bad for how he’d spoken to Clint, Phil pointed to the bench in front of him and Steve. “I know what you mean. I’m Phil Coulson, and this is Steve Rogers.”

Clint sat and began eating again and Steve and Phil went back to their old discussion of whether or not Captain America would have been a son of Ares. They were both in agreement that it would make the most sense when Clint chimed in. “Wouldn’t he be one of you? A son of Athena? Cap was a strategist and a good one. And Athena is also a war goddess.”

Struck dumb, Phil just stared at Clint in disbelief as Steve began to laugh. “I like you, Clint. I almost hope Athena claims you.”

Phil was hoping the same thing, but before he could say as much Apollo’s lute appeared over Clint’s head. “Looks like you’re wrong, Steve.” Clint looked ready to bolt, afraid he’d be kicked out since he was claimed, but Phil stopped him. “You don’t have to go, Clint. Finish your lunch. The Apollo kids will come for you later.”

Smiling at Phil, Clint went back to his lunch, chiming in when he wanted. Phil relaxed quickly and found he enjoyed talking to Clint and was eager to see how the summer would turn out.


End file.
